


Eat the hell

by sebos



Category: EDM
Genre: Facials, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: the boys play icky cookie





	Eat the hell

The boys were up late, it was kind of like a sleepover, though they were guys in their late teens and twenties so they'd just call it hanging out. There was a lull in their fun, most of them were on their computers. Porter, Anton and Dillon sat quietly while they scrolled through their screens while Hugo laid silent on the floor playing with his cellphone and checking himself out from time to time. 

"Okay, I found something to do." Porter piped up getting all the boys' attention, Hugo sat up looking up to him. 

"What's it called?" Anton asked before Porter even began to speak, getting a glance from the other boy. 

"It's called icky cookie." Porter said, sounding like an older brother that knew way more than the other guys. 

"What the fuck is that?" Dillon asked from the other side of the room, sounding offended at the very mention of something being "icky". Porter cracked a devious smile, leaving the room for a moment leaving the other guys in an uproar of confusion until he came back with the box of cookies he just so happened to have found lying around in his house. 

"Come here and I'll explain the rules." Porter said with a smirk, beckoning his friends to gather around him which they did immediately out of curiosity. 

"So what do we have to do?" Hugo bit his lip nervously, a little subconsciously worried about what they did have to do. The guys were a little older than him and he was practically willing to do anything to get them to like him but who knows what they were capable of. Porter set the offending box down and motioned for his friends get even closer.

"Alright, to play this shit you gotta all drop your pants. Then we put this little bitch in the middle and jerk off on it and if you don't cum in two minutes you have to eat it." Porter looked up at his friends trying hard not to crack a smile, he obviously relished the stunned looks Hugo and Anton had as well as the curious face Dillon displayed. The room was silent for a full minute because honestly no one knew what to proceed with. 

"Sounds gay, let’s do it." Dillon shrugged, sounding underwhelmed about the prospect about possibly having to eat a cum covered cookie. Porter and Dillon looked to Hugo and Anton inquisitively, waiting on their answers on how they felt about the game, Anton spoke first. 

"I'm in, I haven't had a good reason to do something reprehensibly gay in a while." He teased, tugging at the fact the game was pretty gay with a bunch of guys masturbating in front of one another. All eyes fell on Hugo, they weren't gonna be three guys jerking off together with one just shying away like that. 

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Hugo sighed, getting excited shoves and laughs from his friends. 

"I got the goods. Dillon, Anton, grab some chairs, and Hugo, get some Kleenex or something." Porter instructed, rooting through the box and putting a cookie on the table in front of him while Anton and Dillon set up the chairs in as best of a circle as possible. Hugo bounced in a few moments later with a box of tissues to find all his friends sitting with their pants unbuttoned in that circle of chairs, Porter holding the aforementioned snack in his hand when they greeted him enthusiastically telling him to put the Kleenex in the center. Hugo looked nervous when he sat in his seat to unbutton his pants. None of his friends were looking at him but he still felt anxious, it wasn't like he was lacking in size though, it was more of a fear of getting hot and bothered in front of his friends. 

"Whip 'em out guys let’s start." Porter directed, sounding way too casual. Dillon was first, Hugo's eyes tried not to focus but the sounds and the grunting he made obviously centering his mind elsewhere in order to do what the game required. Porter had started the clock and Dillon was working on a tight schedule, though from what Anton and the others were gathering from their quick glances, Dillon was good at working a time limit. The way his face flushed and how he threw his head back made it easy for the other guys to get it up and Dillon didn't last much longer than that, blowing a small load on that cookie he had forgotten he was even supposed to be whacking it on. Next was the German boy. Anton worked himself close to the time limit, barely choking out a load before Porter's jittery stopwatch finger stopped the clock, Porter and Dillon gave teasing laughs because Anton's flushed and damp face seemed so nervous. 

"Getting nervous already?" Dillon teased as Anton try to avoid his friends’ gaze. 

"Get a move on Porter." Anton snickered actually watching Porter jerk himself off instead of avoiding it anymore. Everyone ended up doing that, watching was the least weird thing happening in that circle and it even got them ready to go again, that being the ones that did go. Hugo was dreading being last. Porter choked out half syllables of names that caught all the boys’ interests, after Porter came all on his other hand and the cookie they all gave him smug looks. 

"Ah? Who you moaning for?" Anton gave a nudge his way while Porter wiped his hands on his shirt. 

"None of your fuckin' business, let’s see if Hugo has anyone to moan for." Porter perfectly managed to dodge the question and all eyes fell on Hugo. The skinny French boy tried to imagine what he usually did to get himself excited. He always had mind blowing fantasies of being ripped apart by certain men but he'd never speak about who. Within the minute he was sucking on his own bottom lip trying to keep his noises to himself as he reached orgasm, blowing way too big of a load if they were gonna keep going. The guys had a hard time the second time but they managed to do enough before the two minute mark. Anton had resorted to pulling his own hair a little to finish and Dillon looked like he was going to tear his dick off but Porter remained cool moaning halves of names that time. Then everything fell on Hugo again, he was already flaccid in his hand and all the guys began snickering. Hugo felt his stomach turning in anxiousness when he saw Porter knowingly stopped the timer on his phone and they all stared at him with dribbles of cum leaking down onto his fingers. 

"Looks like you have to eat it, dude." Anton piped up, half feeling bad because Hugo had to eat his own cum. 

"C'mon sack up and stop staring at it." Porter pressed, getting a look from Dillon. 

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Dillon trailed off seeing how white Hugo looked. 

"No, no, I can do it." He said shooting a glance to Porter in determination. Hugo always felt the need to prove himself around guys that picked on him, and if that meant losing at sticky cookie then so be it. Hugo kept his eyes on his friends, stuffing that cookie into his mouth with a bit too much eagerness in his eyes. With all that mess on the cookie it just spilled over his lips, leaving a dribble of cum slipping down onto his chin. The guys weren't even staring in amusement anymore when Hugo swallowed that cookie without even gagging and it was clear he might've even enjoyed it. Hugo licked his lips and scooped the cum off his chin with his index finger, plunging the whine finger in his mouth since it was coated to the knuckle in whoever's load, the middle ring and pinky fingers followed and Hugo made sure he was licked clean. 

"Y-You didn't have to eat all.." Porter muttered, his eyes wide as he looked at Hugo, who obviously wasn't satisfied with just that cookie now that he was looking at three at-the-ready cocks in front of him. 

"Got anything more for me?" Hugo asked, sweeping his hair out of his face when he scanned the guys' faces, knowing that request got to them. Dillon stood first, pulling Hugo down off the chair and onto his knees, leaving him almost eye-level with his dick. Dillon followed suit, his dirty side showed when he was looming over a young man willing to suck him dry. Porter was last to come over, he's had Hugo below him before, same position and everything. He just never thought he would have to share the second time around with other guys.   
"Open up, and leave it open." Anton's voice rose up for once, he seemed to be in control of the situation instead of Porter. Hugo obeyed, opening his thin but beautifully curved lips leaving the pink inside of his mouth exposed, the only other color was his teeth but luckily Hugo wasn't having any of their dicks shoved down his throat. They went ahead and did as they were doing before, but all eyes were on Hugo that time, and Hugo gazed up at them with wide eyes looking forward for what was to come. Hugo found waiting to be boring though, he moved his hands up on either side to grab a handful of Dillon and Porter's cocks, jerking them off himself and feeling their shocked reactions pleased him. He was sure not to leave Anton out, moving his lips forward and sucking off the German and loving the sensation of having fingers dug through his hair. Hugo seemed experienced in having multiple guys to tend to, a steady stroke with his hands on Porter and Dillon, hearing them moan and sigh his name felt so good. The way Anton desperately tried to get Hugo to deep throat him but Hugo was a resistant little thing. It wasn't long until Anton drew away from Hugo's lips blowing his load on the young boys face but cursing himself feeling like it was a mistake but Hugo licked his lips and winced to keep anything from getting in his eyes. Porter and Dillon followed suit, of course Porter came first getting most of it in Hugo's hair and Dillon nearly got it in Hugo's eye. The three men stood in front of the young man quietly watching as he seemed to be hanging his head to hide his face while he wiped his eyes, they almost felt guilty. 

"Are you done already?" Hugo asked with a little smirk as he licked cum off his hand and off his lips, giving the men in front of him an eager look. They supposed they could muster up something for him that time around so with smiles on their face they picked up the young man and took him back to Porter's bedroom. They were going to give him exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> whats better than this  
> just a bunch of guys bein dudes
> 
> also i wrote this a long time ago but its still a goodie 
> 
> as always comments down below and requests on my tumblr r appreciated
> 
> http://seastion.tumblr.com/


End file.
